Friendship in Baker Street
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Sequel to "Fidget's Friends in London". Not only does Fidget learn the difference between right and wrong, so does Basil and together, Olivia and Fidget help him get through the misadventures, adventures, advantages, and disadvantages in life.
1. Basil & Fidget: The Mistake

**This fanfiction is a sequel to** _ **Fidget's Friends in London**_ **.. Each chapter was originally going to be a one-shot for each, but then again, I get carried away with one-shots. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this sequel.**

"Here you go, Fidget," Basil said as he handed a tired Fidget an energy bar. Fidget had been outside for his evening walk for most of the night. He must've taken longer than he expected.

Olivia rubbed him as her way of keeping him awake. When Fidget finished eating his energy bar, he hugged Olivia like she was his stuffed animal, but gently.

"I'll be gone for a little bit on my walk," Basil announced, "So, you can play, but be careful not to make a mess."

Although Fidget heard only half of what Basil said, Fidget nodded accordingly with Olivia by his side.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes," Basil said and left the house.

"Well, Fidget," Olivia said, "It looks like it's just us. We can play. Do you know a game you can play?"

Fidget put some thought into it. "We can play tag," he suggested.

"That's a good game," Olivia mused.

"It is." He tagged her. "You're it!"

"Fidget, be careful!" she warned, "Basil's violin is on the table!" But the clumsy bat tipped over the violin that sat on the table onto the floor. "Oh, no!" Olivia gasped in horror as she witnessed the broken violin on the floor. "I told you to be careful, but I know what we can do."

"What is that?" Fidget asked worriedly, "I just broke Basil's violin."

"I know, but we will talk to Mrs. Judson and she'll tell us how we can replace it."

…

"Mrs. Judson, Fidget broke Basil's violin by accident," Olivia said to the housekeeper.

"I knocked it over while Olivia and I played tag," Fidget admitted, "I should've been more careful, but I was tired."

"Hmm," Mrs. Judson said thoughtfully, "We can have a bake sale."

"What can we make?" Olivia inquired.

"We can make cheese crumpets," Mrs. Judson replied, "And fresh air will ought to do you good."

"Alright!" Fidget cheered, "Let's make some cheese crumpets!"

Mrs. Judson took out a bowl and the ingredients: eggs, milk, flour, and cheese. Then, she placed the muffin trays, a measuring cup, a wooden spoon, and the grease spray onto the table.

Olivia and Fidget poured in six cups of flour, cracked eggs, and poured six cups of milk into the bowl, while Mrs. Judson grated cheese. With the ingredients mixed and stirred into the bowl, Mrs. Judson sprayed the trays and helped the girl and boy empty the liquid into the tray. They made more than one batch for each customer to appear. They've also made lemonade for a lemonade stand to sell lemonade.

Olivia sold lemonade, while Fidget sold cheese crumpets. They made a lot of money to replace Basil's broken violin because many people, including a family of more than one child must've enjoyed the lemonade and the crumpets.

Suddenly, Basil showed up. "A bake sale?" he asked, "What for?"

"We'll tell you when we get inside," Olivia replied.

Basil handed her a crisp dollar bill and bought a glass of lemonade. Then, he gave Fidget money and purchased a cheese crumpet. He could have gotten it for free because Fidget and Olivia knew him so well and he lived there, but he decided to give them credit for the bake sale.

Olivia asked her customers, "May we be excused?"

The customers nodded.

Fidget and Olivia ushered Basil inside his house.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Basil asked.

Fidget picked out the violin that he broke. "I broke this," he said miserably, "I was a klutz."

Basil gasped in shock. "How did you break it?"

"It was sitting on the table and I tipped it over while Olivia and I were playing tag."

"Do you know how much this violin costs?!" Basil demanded sternly.

"No, Basil," Fidget replied shakily.

"It costs about hundreds of dollars! Sometimes, over a thousand! You're lucky that this violin costs almost a hundred dollars! Now, get back out there! Your customers are waiting!"

"Let's go, Fidget," Olivia said calmly as she walked Fidget outside.

Basil heaved an angry sigh. "What am I going to do with him?" he asked himself, "But I feel bad for yelling in front of Olivia. She didn't do anything wrong and I know it. _She_ knows it. It's Fidget! He needs to learn how to be careful." He paced around the room.

"This is all my fault, Livy," Fidget wailed.

"We'll make it through the day with enough money, I promise," Olivia vowed, "I think it's your turn to sell lemonade."

"Okay," Fidget said weakly.

"Remember, fresh air is always good." Olivia stepped up to the cheese crumpet stand and cleared her throat. "Sorry for the delay," she apologized.

"It's alright," one customer said.

"No, it's not!" another snapped.

"Don't you see? She and her friend are upset!" the first customer, who spoke admonished, "They've been yelled at. I heard that person yell. I'm just as hungry as you are, but you've got to be patient, although it can be hard."

The second customer said nothing.

"We'll have a crumpet," the first customer said.

Olivia gave them each a crumpet.

The same customers went over to the lemonade stand, where Fidget was selling lemonade. It was a good thing he and Olivia never had to sell anything to people like Ratigan, although they sold cheese crumpets and lemonade to strangers as instructed by Mrs. Judson.

All of a sudden, Basil reappeared at the cheese crumpet stand with a twenty-dollar bill to offer. "Here you go, Olivia," he said, "As soon as you buy the violin, you and Fidget will use the leftover money for something nice. I'm doing this to save you. From what I see, you and Fidget are doing a great job."

Olivia was shocked by this at first, but accepted the $20 he offered.

Basil went over by Fidget and he saw that Fidget, like Olivia, had $50 on his stand. "It looks like you're making progress," Basil praised and returned to his house.

"Ready to go to the antique store, Fidget?" Olivia asked Fidget.

"Oh, yeah," Fidget answered, "And besides, we're out of lemonade."

"You and I make a great team," Olivia declared, "Let's go." And they left for the antique shop to purchase a new violin for Basil.

…

Olivia and Fidget searched hard and hard. "Fidget, see if you can find a shiny, violin that looks brand new," Olivia told him.

"I'll try," he said and paced around the store just to find a shiny violin, but he had failed.

"Can I help you?" the store clerk asked.

"We're looking for a violin," Olivia answered.

The store clerk pointed ahead. "Right over there."

The bat and the mouse walked up to the gleaming violin, although it was less than $100 and very light, it looked rather new. They picked it up together without hesitation and bought it.

Then something caught Fidget's eye: It was an apology card. Without wasting a second, he picked it out and purchased it. He and Olivia sat on the floor with the boxed violin sitting next to them as he wrote the following words:

 _Dear Basil,_

 _I'm really sorry I broke your violin. It was an accident that I never want to repeat again. I finally learned my lesson, although I can be sometimes clumsy. If I ever do it again, I know what the consequences are, but please don't forget that Olivia and I are important._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fidget the Bat_

When finished, he put his pencil back into his wing and taped the apology card to the wrapped present.

…

Basil was sitting in his room, feeling guilty for yelling at Fidget because even though he didn't take pleasure doing it, regardless of how expensive that violin was, he had to do it, anyway. Regret is a natural feeling. He began to admit that he should've placed the violin where no one, not even Fidget, could tip it over and damage it. So, he wrote an apology note:

 _Dear Fidget,_

 _I'm sorry I yelled at you for breaking that violin. I, too, had made a mistake. I should have set it some place where it wouldn't be broken. So, it's not entirely your fault, it was mine. We all make mistakes, although you can be a little clumsy at times. Besides, I hope you know that you and Olivia are more valuable than any violin._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Basil_

Basil heard a knock on the front door. "Oh, they must be back!" Basil said as he jumped out of his room and hastily answered the door.

"We're back and we bought you this," Fidget said as he exchanged his gift to Basil.

Basil speedily opened his gift and read Fidget's apology note. As soon as he finished reading the letter, he admitted, "Thoughtful letter. I, myself have an apology note."

Fidget read the following contents in _Basil's_ letter. "So, this was _your_ fault?" he asked after he was done reading the letter.

"Yes, although you broke the violin, I was careless enough to leave it sitting on the table to begin with," Basil confessed.

"Alright, we all make mistakes," Fidget agreed, "But I promise I'll be careful."

"Good boy. I'll have to remind myself to put my breakable belongings some place safe."

"You can write it down," Fidget said.

"Alright, I will," Basil said and wrote a note to himself to help him remember within less than five seconds. "Done!" Then, he pointed to the table. "Have a cheese crumpet and a glass of lemonade."

"Just when I thought we were out!" Fidget said as he and Olivia excitedly zoomed over to the table.

"Well, I helped Mrs. Judson bake cheese crumpets and make lemonade." And everything was back to normal.

 **Author's note: Why do I always have to make the first chapter of almost every GMD story dramatic? Because I'm a drama queen? That might be why.**

 **Even Basil makes mistakes. Remember when he sat on his own violin in the movie? Oh, and how he got himself caught by Ratigan and his gang?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one so far. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Basil Learns His Lesson

Fidget was getting settled in for his nap on Basil's most favorite chair when Basil showed up in the living room. "Fidget, what are you doing on my chair?" Basil wanted to know.

"I'm sleepy," Fidget replied sleepily, "I need a nap. So, don't wake me up unless it's an emergency."

Basil nodded. "Fair enough."

Within moments, Fidget yawned and fell into a slumber.

Basil let out a heavy sigh. Then, he began to feel sneaky. He secretly wanted the chair to _himself_ and play the violin. With a determined look on his face, he poked Fidget on the back.

"What?" Fidget said, very annoyed now that Basil woke him.

"I need that chair," Basil said.

"What for?"

"To play my violin."

"Why couldn't you just sit someplace else or at least sit here _after_ I take my nap?!"

"I don't know."

"You don't know!? I told you not to wake me up unless it's for an emergency and it wasn't an emergency, was it?"

Basil shook his head timidly. "No."

"Well, you could share the chair, I guess, not that it would make any difference, anyway," Fidget said quietly as he stared at the floor, then shook his head sideways, and extended his hand forward. "Hand over your violin."

"What? But Fidget…" Basil tried to protest.

"This is for your own good, Basil," Fidget replied mulishly, "You can get it back later, I promise."

Reluctantly, Basil handed over his violin to the bat. Well, at least Fidget's last sentence was a relief for the mouse.

Fidget put the violin on top of the fireplace.

Olivia, who was wondering what was going on, went downstairs. "What's going on, Fidget?"

"I took Basil's violin away and put it on top of the fire place so he can't reach it," Fidget answered.

"What for?"

"Waking me up from my nap."

"I understand, Fidget," Olivia said, gently patting the tired bat's back, "I'll take you to bed so you can finish your nap."

"Thanks, Livy. You're really thoughtful," said Fidget as he and Olivia strolled upstairs side by side, yet he looked back at the mouse detective with concern to see if he was okay. "Remember what I told you, but do you think you'll do okay?"

Basil nodded and sat down on his favorite armchair, where he dwelled over his sadness in tears, but got up to bring his violin and played it while he thought about Fidget's feelings and how to make things better: taking him to bed, placing him on a different chair, and playing his violin quietly in his room, so that Fidget wouldn't hear it.

Upstairs, Fidget sleepily crawled into his bed and lied down. Then, he rubbed his back just to show Olivia that he needed a back massage. As soon as she rubbed his back, Olivia tucked him in and kissed his cheek. "Enjoy your nappy."

Right away, he was sound asleep. Olivia slowly started down the flight of stairs to console Basil.

"Here's a tissue, Mr. Basil," she said as she offered him a tissue.

Basil set down his violin and bow, wiped his tears away, and blew his nose again. "Thank you so much, Olivia."

"Just try not to wake him up unless you need to. That's what I'll do."

"Yes, because you know a lot better than I do," Basil said with misery in his voice, "You're not as inconsiderate as me and Ratigan." He never wanted to rudely awaken Fidget ever again.

"Don't overthink it, Basil," Olivia said wisely, "Life's too short for it."

"That's true," Basil affirmed, "I learned my lesson."

She nodded.

"Where's Fidget?" Basil asked.

"He's upstairs, sleeping," Olivia answered, "Come and see." She led him up the stairs to the room, where Fidget was sleeping in. "Shh," she said gently, once they were upstairs.

"He looks comfortable," Basil whispered as he rubbed Fidget's back and stroked his head and ears in his sleep. Fidget smiled as Basil had done so. "You must've really needed your rest, haven't you, boy?" Basil whispered to a sleeping Fidget.

"Aww," Olivia fawned, then she, too, massaged Fidget's back and shoulders and caressed his head and ears. "Are you enjoying yourself, Fidget?"

Fidget tilted his head sideways in great contentment and shifted into another comfortable sleeping position.

"I guess I was wrong about you being lazy," Basil said, "You were just bored and tired. It must be your nap time."

"I think we should leave him alone for now," Olivia said as she and Basil tiptoed out of the room, allowing Fidget to rest for a while.

"Nothing like a good recharging," Basil mused thoughtfully.

 **Author's note: This is not a sequel to** _ **Basil's**_ _ **Punishment**_ **, but that story and this chapter are based on how Fidget wants to handle the situation if Basil were to wake him up from his peaceful nap.** __


	3. Olivia & Fidget: Bad Cold

A week later, Olivia and Fidget had a bad cold. Mr. Flaversham was very startled, mostly because Fidget's snores were louder than normal since it was harder for Fidget to breathe. So, Mr. Flaversham brought out a container of menthol and rubbed it under Fidget's and Olivia's noses. He waited for the menthol to kick in in order for them to breathe and sleep better.

Fidget's snores grew quieter now that the menthol was taking affect. Relieved that Fidget and Olivia could breathe better, Mr. Flaversham returned to his own bed.

On that same night, Fidget dreamt that Ratigan passed his cold onto him, yet Ratigan slept next to a sleeping Fidget, who was snoring loudly much to Ratigan's annoyance. First, the rat tried covering his ears with a pillow. Next, he tried to kill him with it, yet, Fidget punched him in the face in his sleep. Giving in, Ratigan stomped down the stairs and slept on the couch so that Fidget could get a good night's sleep.

…

Just to be on the safe side, Fidget and Olivia slept in a little longer to fight off their cold.

Mr. Flaversham called Basil and Dawson to see if they can come over and help him run errands for the sick kids. After all, he was a widower ever since he lost his wife when she died. Basil and Dawson accepted and brought Toby along with them just to entertain two bedridden children, but the detectives wouldn't let Toby lick the sick children because he would've gotten himself sick. So, he obeyed their command by simply nodding and they all headed towards the Flavershams' across the street.

Not long before they arrived, Mr. Flaversham started making soup until he heard a door knock. _They're here,_ he thought, noticing that Basil and Dawson reached his house. "Come in," he said.

Basil opened the door. "I hear that Fidget and Olivia were sick and you might need our help."

"That's right," Flaversham replied, "It takes more than one person to do the job."

"I guess so," Basil agreed, "And that's why we came."

"This must be the residence of the Flavershams?" Dawson asked.

"Yes," Flaversham and Basil replied in unison.

Dawson nodded. "Oh." Then, he helped Basil and Flaversham with the soup until the soup was done and ready to serve.

…

Fidget was still asleep in bed, snoring quietly and thanks to the menthol and shifted himself into another comfortable sleeping position with a smile upon his face.

Just then, he awoke when he heard a knock on the door, then he yawned. "Come in."

Basil opened the door and strode up to Fidget's bed.

"Hi, Basil," Fidget greeted.

"Good afternoon, Fidget," Basil said, "I heard you and Miss Flaversham have a bad cold. That explains why you have been snoring louder than usual the previous night since you have trouble breathing and why both of you slept in a little longer. Did you try drinking water?"

"Yes," Fidget nodded.

"Hmm…well, here's your soup," Basil said, "Flaversham, Dawson, and I made it."

"Oh, nice." The bat slowly obtained the bowl of soup. "Thank you."

…

"How is your cold, Olivia, dear?" Dawson asked.

"It's getting a little better," Olivia replied, sniffling.

"Hmm…here you are, my dear," Dawson said, providing her the soup.

In seconds, Olivia slowly slurped up her soup. "Thank you, Dr. Dawson."

"You're welcome, my dear."

Fidget had done the same in _his_ room. "Thanks, Basil. You're the best."

…

In less than three days, Fidget and Olivia recovered from their cold. So, Basil allowed them and Mr. Flaversham to spend the night at his house. Basil quietly slunk in Fidget's room to catch a glimpse of Fidget sleeping peacefully without a bad cold.

The bat instinctively uncovered himself, making an opening for the mouse detective. Basil crawled inside, but within the next few seconds, he found himself trapped beneath the covers. Fidget farted in them, driving Basil out of his bed. "Holy cheese crumpets! What in Heaven's name is that _stench_?!" Basil lamented as he made his way out of the bed as fast as he could and trying his best not to breathe through the lingering smelly stench. Outside of the bed, Basil found cologne. That'll get rid of that stinky smell, if not all of it! Without a second to waste, he sprayed it beneath the covers. "That's better," he exhaled in relief. After that, he covered Fidget up.

Without warning, Fidget woke up and asked, "Basil, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Basil replied, "I just came to check up on you." He then narrowed his eyes in disgust. "And you reek, but of course you didn't know because you were sleeping."

"What are you going to do?" Fidget said suspiciously with one hand on his hip, " _Pound_ me?"

"No," Basil said, shaking his head with a chuckle, "That wouldn't be necessary."

"Good because I would've farted even more."

"I'll bet you would've. Goodnight." Fidget playfully spanked him in order for Basil to leave only for Basil to find Olivia standing there, laughing. "Olivia, what are you doing up at this time of night?" Basil asked.

"I saw you in there with Fidget," she answered.

"Mmm hmm," Basil said, very uninterested.

"I heard him fart," Olivia giggled.

"I don't see why that's funny."

"Oh, it is."

Basil rolled his eyes in disgust before changing his expression. "Goodnight, children."

"Goodnight, Mr. Basil," Olivia and Fidget replied simultaneously.

 **Author's note: The medicine, Menthol, which my family calls Vicks is a method for sinuses and chest congestions to help the sleeper, who has a cold breathe better while he/she sleeps. For example, Fidget would snore louder with a bad cold, but Fidget's snores grow quieter and him sleeping in a while longer would help him fight off his cold with the Vicks taking effect. So, he can't use breathe right strips because they weren't made in that time period. Otherwise, he can't help it.**

 ***I would imagine Ratigan getting annoyed by to the point where he attempts to kill Fidget with a pillow. Otherwise, maybe Ratigan would have to sleep on the couch because it's not worth it, although Ratigan** _ **does**_ **have a short fuse. *Laughs evilly* However, Ratigan is used to Fidget snoring because Fidget's snores are on the quiet side.**

 ***Man, Basil needs Febreze spray, but then again, that spray wasn't made in that time, but perfume and cologne were.**


	4. Denial, Loss, Wolves, & Safety

One summer evening, Basil and Dawson took Fidget and Olivia into the woods. Oh, how they love the summer evening breeze! But on that night, Basil had done the unthinkable to Fidget and Olivia. "Olivia. Fidget," he started to say, "Dawson and I will be gone for a little bit, so stay here with Toby and you'll be safe. You hear?"

"Loud and clear," Fidget replied timidly at the thought of Olivia and himself being left all alone. Basil could be lying.

Basil thought of a solution that may turn out for the better. "But if something goes wrong, then holler."

This made both Fidget and Olivia feel much better, but not for long after Basil shortly left them alone with no one, but Toby to protect them.

"Toby, you might want to be quiet because there might be something out there," Fidget said, " _Something_ _frightening_."

"It's not like him to leave us here like this," Olivia agreed, "But we'll try our best to manage."

No sooner had she spoken these words than a wolf pup, who came bounding about and playfully nipped Fidget on one of his wings. Unfortunately for Fidget, he did not take it as "playful biting" because he would've gotten rabies. He let out a little yelp, which drew other wolf pups near him. The mother of the wolf pups growled at them in a scolding manner for she did not take kindly to her pups hurting other creatures, let alone, "city" creatures. This startled her pups completely, so they immediately did as they were told.

Both Olivia and Fidget were awestruck by this. Never had they seen wild animals surround them with peace, friendship, and protection. The wolves weren't trying to hurt them, after all.

"Fidget! Olivia!" Basil called, frightening away the wolves. He, too, had seen wolves making peace with the mouse girl and the lad bat. "We took a little longer than we thought."

Fidget's happiness turned to shock, then anger. Driven by rage, he slapped Basil. "You shouldn't have left us out there alone like that!" Fidget snapped. "You said if we stay here, we'll be safe, but apparently, you lied!" He slapped the other cheek.

"I thought I was protecting you…" Basil said.

"That's no excuse! You should've let us come with you!" Olivia scolded, just as upset as Fidget. "We could've been killed by wolves!"

"But you never listen, do you?" Fidget agreed, still seething.

Basil had tried to hold Olivia, but she, like Fidget, slapped him on both cheeks. The mouse detective was shocked, not necessarily because the slap hurt him, but because it came from one of his own friends. He couldn't believe that Olivia would punish him the way Fidget did. Maybe she waited a long time to do it. Basil tried again, but this time with both Olivia and Fidget, only to be spat in the face. Much to his disbelief, Dawson did nothing but watch him get punished _by children_!

Fed up with this, Basil wiped the salvia off his face and tried to _punish_ them by roughly holding them, but the resistant kids scratched, hit, kicked, yelled, threw things, bit him, stomped on his feet as they landed, took out their water bottles, and spilled water in his face. Even Fidget had done all of the above for he'd been bitten. "Ow! My arms and feet!" Basil cried, finally realizing that the punishing end would only make the situation much worse. Before Fidget left and after Basil wiped the water off his face, Fidget beat him up.

Dawson exchanged a stern glance at Basil before turning to Fidget. "I'll take care of your wing when we get back to Baker Street," he promised.

Fidget panted abnormally, but that didn't mean he didn't accept what was given. Dawson hoisted him up to Toby, then Olivia and he climbed up after them with their backs facing Basil.

Basil, feeling ashamed, mysteriously followed.

…

Olivia and Fidget explained to Mr. Flaversham, Olivia's father about their incident in the woods and Flaversham was shocked to hear that Basil lied to them into him thinking they'd be safe if they'd stay put in the forest, but as a result, it only put their lives at risk. He was also angry at Basil just as they were.

As of now, Dr. Dawson had given Basil a rabies shot in the arm, where Fidget (who'd been bitten by a wolf pup) had bitten him. "I'm really sorry," Basil said.

"RUINED EVERYTHING, BASIL!" Fidget exploded at the top of his lungs, but dared not say more. He wanted to take care of his body before he gave himself a heart attack or let his blood pressure increase. There was nothing else for him to do than cross his arms.

" _Lying_ isn't _protecting_!" Olivia agreed, also with her arms folded, "We shouldn't have listened to you!"

"You should be sorry, Basil," Mr. Flaversham said sternly.

"I'm going to advise something we may all agree on, Basil," Dr. Dawson said firmly.

"What? Why? You always say that, Dawson," Basil scoffed, "Are you mad?!"

"You weren't so clever in lying to them and leaving them where danger and disaster sets upon them!" Dawson snapped, "I even heard you lie to Olivia and Fidget and you were wrong to leave them there!" To Olivia and Fidget, he said softly, "Next time this happens to you, you can come along, but try to be quiet or at least whisper when you need to talk. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir," Fidget said sincerely.

"We promise," Olivia said truthfully.

"Good," Dawson said, "I'll take care of that wing of yours, Fidget. I had just got done with Basil."

"After I make sure Basil _really_ learns his lesson," Fidget replied.

"Me, too," Olivia said and she and Fidget.

"Basil, get out," Fidget said, pointing towards the door, "And think about what you did."

"What? But this is my house," Basil protested.

"He's not kidding, Basil," Olivia said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm dead serious," Fidget agreed, also with his hands on his hips and added in a threatening tone, "If you're not out in three seconds, I'll drag you out and see how it feels to be left out in a dangerous territory."

"You can't be serious," Basil said as he started on his way out.

"OUT!" Fidget yelled and Basil ran out.

As Basil left the house, he thought about what he's done. Making them stay in a dangerous territory wasn't worth it.

…

"Fidget, if I may, I can hold your hand," Basil offered after a while.

Fidget, who was far too exhausted to argue with him anymore, decided to allow his assistance. It worked out just perfectly! Fidget was cured from rabies.

"You're lucky it was one of your wings, instead of two," said Dawson, "Or worse, your stomach."

"Well, it looks like you are rabies free," Basil declared, "But I'll let you sleep on my armchair just to be sure." He placed a bucket next to Fidget in case Fidget vomited, but much to Basil's relief, Fidget didn't feel sick to his stomach. Basil even brought out a blanket and pillow onto his armchair where Fidget could sleep in in case something bad were to happen, such as barfing or much worse, hurting someone.

…

That night as Fidget slept on Basil's armchair, he had nightmares about wolves trying to actually hurt him and Olivia, instead of saving them. Tired of them, he awoke, panting for air.

Basil rushed over to him. "I guess leaving you out _here_ wasn't such a good idea after all," he said as he ruefully scooped up the traumatized bat. "Would you rather sleep in a bed with Olivia?"

"Mmm hmm," Fidget whimpered.

"Yeah? I thought so."

"I had a nightmare about these wolves," Fidget explained sorrowfully, "They attacked me and Olivia."

"Wolves usually do that when humans are around their pups and when they try to mess with wolves themselves," Basil pointed out.

"If that happens, then maybe we can run off, throw things, or try to make ourselves look bigger."

"You can still fly, can't you?" Basil reminded him.

"I can, but you guys can't."

"Right. So that means we'll have to stand some place to make us look bigger than the wolves, but the wolves that we bumped into tonight seemed very nice."

Fidget nuzzled his head against Basil's chest, which Basil found unquestionably cute. "That they were," Fidget agreed, then he yawned. "I'm starting to get sleepy."

The great mouse detective set the bat onto Olivia's bed, where Olivia was sleeping and tucked him in. "Goodnight, Fidget."

"Goodnight, Basil."

Suddenly, Olivia woke up to find Fidget in bed with her. "Fidget, what are you doing in bed with me?" she inquired.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep well on Basil's chair," Fidget answered.

"You mean, you had a nightmare?"

He nodded. "It was about the wolves. They tried to attack us."

"Oh, no." Olivia was shaking her head in alarm. "Were you getting sick when you slept on the chair?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No and I never get sick of you," Fidget joked.

Olivia giggled in amusement at Fidget's joke until they both drifted off into an undisturbed sleep.


	5. The True Meaning of Friendship

"Fidget!" Basil called, "Come over here!"

"What is it, Basil?" Fidget asked nervously, "Am I in trouble?"

"No," Basil replied, "We're just going to have a little discussion, that's all." He hoisted up the bat before tickling his ribs, which forced Fidget into giggling fits. Basil had done so to keep Fidget sane somehow whenever he felt empty. Fidget was lucky enough to be there with people who wouldn't deceive him like Basil, Olivia, and the others instead of Ratigan, anyway.

"Alright." Basil sat down on his armchair with Fidget on his lap. "What we're going to discuss is that you and Olivia have done so well solving mysteries together since you moved on from the nefarious Professor Ratigan."

"Okay, thank you," Fidget said.

"And what you can do if you were trapped some place you never expected or experienced."

"Like what?"

"If you were locked in a cage."

"Oh, maybe I could use one of my ears to unlock the cage door or Livy could use her tail, but if that doesn't work then we'll have to somehow get the key."

"Good," Basil pressed forward, "Go on."

"We'll have to reach for something in order for us to get the key within our reach, even if we have to build a hook."

"Excellent job, lad." Then, Basil's voice grew a little more serious than before. "Now, for the hard part. If there was a fire in your house…"

"Stop, drop and roll, right?" Fidget asked, hopefully.

"Correct, but before that?"

"Oh, we'll call 9-1-1 and we'll have to use something to break out of the house!" Fidget guessed, hoping he answered Basil's question correctly.

"Splendid," Basil said proudly.

Olivia was hiding behind the couch and prematurely peeked up at Basil and Fidget. "Olivia, would you care to join us?" he asked.

She nodded just before the mouse detective picked her up and tickled her the same way he did to Fidget when she, too, was feeling insecure. It turned out that she, too, needed a good laugh of satisfaction.

"I heard you and Fidget talking," Olivia said, "He sounded a little distressed."

"Yes, he did," Basil said, rubbing her back, "But I had to prepare him and you for something the next time you solve cases because that's my job. It's not a punishment."

"I see," Olivia answered.

"Okay, let's say you got caught in a trap."

"Oh, you'll have to use a tool of some sort," Olivia said, "Well, that is if you bring one. If not, you'll have to pull out the trap. Otherwise, throw a rope in the air after calling out for help."

"Correct. Excellent job, Miss Flaversham."

"Thank you, Basil."

Basil smiled and continued, his smile fading, "I thought I'd ask these questions because at some point, when my time comes, I'd be gone and you'll be on your own." Why is he saying this when he knows he is too young to die?!

"What!" Fidget exclaimed as he buried his face in Basil's chest and sobbed wildly. He may have lacked mental stability, yet he knew that Basil may die one day, meaning that he and Olivia would be by themselves. Saying goodbye can be hard at times.

Olivia also began to cry.

"Shh," Basil said gently to Fidget, "We've all faced many challenges, but you will still have Olivia."

"But what if she died?"

"You'll be sure that wouldn't happen," Basil said in a not so serious tone, "So that she'll have a longer lifespan and that's why you have Olivia to help you practice and you've progressed tremendously well since the day I met you after Ratigan's death."

Fidget's weeping died down a little ways. "Oh, I have?" he said in disbelief as he wiped his last teardrop away.

"Yes, and who taught you the difference between right and wrong?"

"You?"

"And?"

"Livy?"

"Correct and who proved us wrong when we misunderstood you?" Basil poked Fidget's nose with one finger.

"Me," Fidget said.

"Yes." The detective handed Olivia and Fidget each a tissue and they wiped their tears away, blew their noses, and hugged Basil until they finally recovered.

"Do you children feel any better?" Basil asked them.

The bat and the girl mouse raised their heads and looked at him square in the eye before turning their heads the other way.

Basil had decided to tickle them some more. To his amazement, they giggled and felt very much relieved. "Here. Why don't you go down and play?" he suggested, "Have a ball." He set the two on the floor one at a time. "But don't bounce it." He'd given the ball to Olivia.

"We won't," Olivia promised, "Would we, Fidget?"

Fidget shook his head and they both sat down, rolling the ball with their legs spread apart. They looked as if they were less than four years old, but the game was overall fun and cute.

Basil watched them play with a smile. After all, he'd seen that Fidget had come a long way after being nearly eliminated by Ratigan when Ratigan tossed him in the Thames. Rolling the ball seemed to calm their nerves, but now Fidget began tickling Olivia.

"Fidget!" she giggled, struggling to catch her breath, "I'm going to tickle you back!" She pinned him down onto the floor, tickling him in return.

"You're the boss!" Fidget laughed out loud, "I won't mess with you, I promise!"

"You better not because here comes the tickle monster!"

"I agree with the 'tickle monster'," Basil stated with a chuckle, relieved that they were having fun and everything was back to normal.

"You can…haha…say…haha…that again…hahahaha!" Fidget said through fits of laughter, "Olivia, please, stop it! I need to breathe!"

Olivia stopped tickling him and began rubbing his belly as if he were a dog, instead of a bat.

"She might start tickling you again," Basil teased Fidget. Seeing Fidget get tickled by Olivia suddenly amused him.

Fidget did not say a word. He just needed time to breathe. Without warning, he hugged her. "Oh, Livy, you take my breath away," he said.

"I can't help myself," said Olivia.

"Whenever you're ready, get out some roasting sticks," Basil said as he stood up from his seat, "We're going to roast marshmallows."

"Oh, yay," Fidget said in delight as he put Olivia on the rug, so he can stand up. She hightailed after him as they burst into the kitchen to cautiously grab a few roasting sticks because the roasting sticks would've hurt them if they weren't careful.

Basil plucked out a bag of marshmallows.

Dawson and Flaversham were also ready to head out.

…

The campers sat in the backyard for a short meeting before they started roasting marshmallows to make S'mores. "We have plenty of marshmallows in case we burn any," Basil announced and everyone started roasting marshmallows. Toby eyed the marshmallows roasting in the fire and his friends could tell that he wanted some.

"Hot! Hot!" Fidget shouted as he blew his burnt marshmallow. After the incident, he took a deep breath and grabbed a new marshmallow to replace the very burnt marshmallow, which he gave to Toby. Finally, Fidget made his S'more.

"Hot! Hot!" Olivia, Flaversham, and Dawson shouted as they blew their burnt marshmallows and made S'mores.

The fire started to die down, so Basil said to Fidget, "Fidget, follow me." And he led him into the woods to get more sticks for the fire.

After gathering a few sticks for Basil, Fidget wandered off.

"Where are you off to, chap?" Basil asked in a low voice.

"I'm just going to grab some flowers for Livy," Fidget answered.

"Oh, girls like flowers," Basil offered with a smile.

Fidget grinned back at him and turned to find flowers.

Basil set down the sticks onto the fire pit and lit a match to burn the sticks.

"Where's Fidget?" Olivia asked him.

"He'll be back," he replied.

She gave him a skeptical look.

"I promise," he assured her.

"I'm back," a voice said behind him. It was Fidget! He held flowers behind him.

"Fidget, where have you been?" Olivia gasped.

"I brought you these." He revealed the flowers for Olivia.

"Oh, Fidget!" she squealed in delight, "You didn't have to do this!"

"Oh, but I did," Fidget blushed.

"You know what's worth more than flowers? You are." With that, Olivia hugged Fidget. He was touched by this, so he held her in his wings. It was all he could do.

"Want to eat some more S'mores?" Olivia asked.

"Actually, I want _S'more_ of your lovin'," he replied.

"Aww, that's sweet," Olivia gushed.

…

Inside Basil's house, Basil turned the lights on. All of a sudden, he jumped at the sound of snoring and saw Fidget, the snorer and Olivia lying on the carpet, sleeping. Carefully, Basil bent down, curious to know why Fidget laughed in his sleep. The bat had a hard time controlling his laughter over his hilarious dream as if he'd been tickled, so he accidentally kicked Basil in the face. Basil knew it was accidental, but he took offense to it, anyway.

"Hmm…" Basil thought, hoping that his next plan would work better than the last one, "I guess I'll try picking Olivia up, then him and take them to bed." He attempted to scoop her up, only to be once again kicked in the face by Fidget! _Don't take Olivia!_ Fidget seemed to say in his sleep.

At long last, Basil gave up with a sigh when the door knocked. "Come in," he said.

"It's just me, Basil," Dr. Dawson replied.

"And me," Flaversham said.

"Oh, good," said Basil, "But you might want to be quiet. They're sleeping." He pointed toward the soundly sleeping Olivia and Fidget.

"You're right, we should leave them be for the night," Mr. Flaversham agreed and upstairs, he, Basil, and Dawson went.

…

"Well, it was nice seeing you," Basil stated to the Flavershams and Fidget.

"Indeed," Flaversham concurred.

"Oh, it was, Mr. Basil," Fidget said.

"That it was," Olivia repeated.

"See you when we get back," Fidget said as he and Olivia hugged Basil.

"And you have Fidget to count on," Olivia added.

"I do," Basil agreed, "Have a good time solving mysteries, you two."

"We will," Olivia said.

"I promise we will," Fidget pledged.

"And have a safe trip back home," Dawson said.

"Bye, bye, Dawson," Fidget said.

"Goodbye, Olivia and…Fidget," Dawson said as the Flavershams and Fidget started out the door.

…

When the Flavershams and Fidget got home, Fidget started writing a "thank you" note to Basil.

 _Dear Basil,_

 _I have nothing more to say than thank you for being my friend and accepting me in your circle of friendship._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fidget_

The next day, Basil received the letter, read it, and set it down, saying to himself, "That bat has grown up so much." He also started writing a letter back to Fidget.

 _Dear Fidget,_

 _Thank you for proving me wrong, regarding your criminal deeds. I wish you the best of luck in your cases._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Basil of Baker Street_

After he finished reading the letter, Fidget was blessed, so he sighed with pure happiness.

The End

 **Author's note: And that's the sequel to** _ **Fidget's Friends in London**_ **.**

 ***I tried to keep Basil in character in the beginning of this chapter. I'm sorry if anyone found him out of character for tickling Fidget and Olivia when they are feeling uneasy. I just didn't know what else to do.**

 ***After Basil and the crew were done camping, I used a similar formula from** _ **Fidget's Blankie**_ **, except Basil wasn't trying to take Fidget's blanket like Ratigan did. Instead, Basil was trying to take Olivia and Fidget to bed. It's not that Fidget didn't appreciate him doing it, it's just that he was sleeping and having a funny dream. Don't disturb Fidget's slumber, Basil. Be warned. If you dare wake the beast, he will hunt you down and beat you up! It's not worth confronting! Fidget needs to rest.**

 ***The burnt marshmallow scene was inspired by** _ **SpongeBob SquarePants**_ **.**

 ***This story may have also taken place after the short comic story of** _ **The Great Mouse Detective**_ **,** _ **The Sideshow Sea Beast**_ **. Before the comic story, Fidget may've been convinced by the mouse detectives and the Flavershams considering the differences between right and wrong and proved himself good because what Ratigan had done to him no longer had any effect on him. With enough courage, he recovered fairly easily and thanks to his** **doctors and nurses** **and his friends. That is the true meaning of friendship right there.**


End file.
